


Unknown

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portugal just wanted cut the circle, by the time he was under Spain's wing under the name of Iberian Union, for a foreign reason related to her: Belgium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown

It was not the hot milk and well-cooked meat served to him, as a newcomer, that distracting enough for him from the thought about would this place was nice shelter for, ah, years (or decades—to think of it further?)?

It was her; the only mature ( _in term of their age, he noted_ ) woman who was so busy in one of her regular tasks to take care of fresh, carefully-picked tomatoes. She was not like princesses in his year-to-year reigning kings, not at all. No petite tiara on her top of head, no prettily-combed hair (hers was messy enough since the wind in the garden must be an annoying matter). Not even a gown given to her as the privilege of being the one who had been so loyal to the _owner_.

If he were to place her on a scale, she was not too far from category of an ordinary being. One thing far more special from everything she had, was only her smile, yet, surprisingly, was not the main reason why now he was in his fifth minute staring at the figure.

Portugal just ... didn’t know. Why he, the person who had thought that living under Spain’s wing would have been his last choice (so he had always, always postponed his coming to the house until it counted for almost 1,5 year since the union had been established), chose to stay only for a sole reason, who was standing there—and why he took her as the reason was also so foreign. He was alienated from the idea of how to figure it out, too.

Then if it was not her smile, her warm welcome three days ago, or her whole being, and an addition: her nature, what was it?

“You got the best tomatoes today, _mi bella_ ,” Spain came to her side, took one and as if he was a best fruit master in the world, he smelt the fresh tomato then claimed, “this thing will go to the market well.”

Portugal knew that he was not just calling her name (as he had heard that nations around them had started calling her _Bella_ even though she had not confirmed that it was her real ‘human identity’), he was just praising her _in his own **ridiculous**_ _way_.

Subjectively assessment, _don’t talk about it twice_ , Portugal understood his own position too well.

Romano jumped in from the backyard, another basket of tomatoes came along carried on his head. Belgium clapped her hands cheerily, acted like a proud momma with her just-growing up son managed to do his first big task ever. Spain pinched the little one’s cheek, and was retaliated by a slap on his face.

It was a circle, _circle of a family_ , and Portugal couldn’t resist the urge to push himself to cut a part and came into the chain. Whether he would be welcomed well, _especially from that bastard_ , he didn’t have time to think, since he, as a newbie as he had been, couldn’t resist her.

She was too ordinary to be depicted in his own word or language, but his unknown desire to put himself in her life (to find her smile to him every morning, to be under the same roof with her for extended, longer period, and mostly: to know her more), had **always** been utterly (extra)ordinary for him to talk about.

 

**Author's Note:**

> by my little historical knowledge, spain and portugal had once united under the name of 'iberian union' after the portuguese crisis of succession, under spain's monarchy. belgium came to spain's house in 1581, and iberian union came into being started from 1580. correct me if i'm wrong in this fact! :)
> 
> (and maybe if you find grammatical error, kindly enough to tell me? im doing this in a hurry DX)


End file.
